Las muchas cosas que me pasan cuando estoy contigo
by Lily Simpson
Summary: A veces Lenny se siente un poco extraño cuando está cerca de Carl. No sabe porque, pero con él, todo se siente y se ve diferente. Es algo inexplicable, es mágico y es algo que definitivamente no le ocurre con nadie más. Pero también es algo que lo aterra, porque Carl es su mejor amigo, y él solo lo quiere de esa manera ¿cierto? Como amigo solamente. Lenny/Carl


**Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Los Simpson no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Matt Groening y de Fox. Yo solo juego con ellos._**

 **N/A:** _En esta ocasión quise escribir un fic sobre Carl y Lenny. Pues los dos son geniales y siempre me ha parecido que hay algo entre ellos, algo más que una amistad. Si no me creen, vean los capítulos. Hay muchas pruebas a lo largo de la serie que lo confirman._

 _Espero que les guste y que me hagan saber su opinión._

 _Nos leemos en los comentarios :D_

* * *

 ** _14 de Febrero de 1983_**

A veces Lenny se siente extraño. Y no, no es porque le duela algo o esté enfermo. Lo suyo, no es algo físico, es más bien espiritual. Es algo que lo molesta, que lo perturba y que tiene que ver con uno de sus amigos: Carl Carlson.

Sí, Carl, su mejor amigo, es el culpable de que Lenny se sienta de esa manera. Pero no es porque él actué raro, o porque hayan tenido algún problema. De hecho, ellos casi nunca se pelean.

¿Entonces porque Lenny se siente así? ¿Por qué se siente diferente cuándo Carl está cerca? Eso es algo que él no entiende, y en lo que no le gusta pensar. No obstante, también es algo que lo preocupa, que lo desestabiliza y que no le ocurre con nadie más. Es una sensación que lo viene persiguiendo desde hace 3 años y que, desde entonces, no lo deja en paz.

Por mucho tiempo, ha intentado convencerse a sí mismo que no es nada, que son solo ideas suyas, sin fundamento y sin sentido. Pero en cuanto lo ve, todos esos argumentos se van por el desagüe y aquella sensación regresa para atormentarlo nuevamente.

Porque en lo más profundo de su ser, Lenny sabe que algo pasa cuando se encuentra con Carl, cuando lo saluda, cuando se ríen, o cuando andan juntos, como ahora, en este día tan especial para todos los enamorados.

Homero y Barney hace rato que los dejaron solos, caminando sin rumbo fijo en medio de la noche. Homero porque tenía una cita romántica con Marge; y Barney porque, como todos los días, decidió quedarse en el bar de Moe hasta que éste cerrara.

Pero eso no es algo que a ellos les moleste, al contrario, es en esos momentos cuando pueden comentar con tranquilidad las cosas que les sucedieron durante el día y recordar las payasadas de Homero, los desfiguros que hizo Barney, o la nueva locura que se le ocurrió al señor Burns.

Y es también en esas ocasiones cuando, esa emoción tan singular que tantas veces lo incomoda vuelve para atosigarlo. Esa misteriosa sensación que solo siente cuando está con Carl y que le parece, hace que el ambiente cambie.

Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su perfume, ese que tanto le gusta, con olor a limón y unas cuantas notas de romero; mismo que ha usado desde su época de estudiantes y que emana de su chaqueta con cada uno de sus movimientos.

O quizás sea la manera en la que camina. Lenny nunca lo ha dicho, pero en muchísimas ocasiones, (más de las que le gustaría aceptar) ha observado la forma en la que Carl camina. Ha visto detenidamente, la forma en la que flexiona las rodillas para dar el siguiente paso, la soltura, la ligereza y la desfachatez con la se mueve. Y eso es algo que le fascina y que le asusta al mismo tiempo, porque cuando anda con Homero y Barney, jamás se fija en esos detalles.

Es más, a veces, y estando los cuatro juntos, los ha terminado perdiendo de vista: ya sea porque Homero se metió a la tienda de rosquillas, o porque Barney encontró una lata de cerveza.

Pero con Carl es distinto, ¡Mierda! con él todo se siente diferente. Todo se ve de otra manera, como más vívido, como se ven los sueños. Con él siente que el tiempo transcurre de otra manera, como más rápido, más deprisa. A tal punto, que muchas veces, se ha sorprendido de que ya lleven tres o cuatro horas platicando sin parar, y él crea que apenas han pasado unos cuantos minutos.

Es como si el tiempo se hiciera más corto, como si cada hora que pasa a su lado, durara apenas un segundo, un segundo que no quiere que termine nunca.

Y eso le inquieta, porque sabe, que no es normal.

Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo para analizar porque no es normal lo que le ocurre. Porque una voz, la voz de Carl, esa voz que, aunque jamás lo admita, logra que algo en su interior se estremezca, y que reconocería a miles de kilómetros de distancia, hace que tenga que salir de su ensoñación.

-Lenny, ¿Lenny?, ¡Lenny!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Carl?

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Te he estado hablando varias veces y no me contestas. Es como si estuvieras en la Luna.

-Oh, lo siento. No me pasa nada. Solo estaba… pensando. - Contesto un poco nervioso

-¿En qué?

-En que… en que, bueno, en que, ya casi son las nueve y tú sigues aquí. ¿Qué acaso, no piensas ir a tu cita? Laura ya, te debe de estar esperando. Preguntó en parte para salir del paso y en parte porque realmente sentía curiosidad. Pues Carl jamás llega tarde a ningún lado, mucho menos a una cita y menos si esa cita cae un 14 de febrero.

-Ah, sobre eso. Verás… Laura y yo… ya no nos entendíamos desde hace un tiempo y los dos nos dimos cuenta. Así que, decidimos dejarlo.

-¿Terminaron?

-Sí.

-¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Hace unos tres días.

-¿Y entonces porque hace rato en la taberna, dijiste que tenías una cita con ella?

-Porque, bueno, no quería que nadie lo supiera. No en ese momento al menos.

-Pero, los chicos no se quedarán con las ganas y mañana mismo te atacarán con cientos de preguntas.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. Solo les diré, que las cosas no salieron como esperaba y que lo mejor, fue que termináramos.

-Oh, lo siento, Carl. Siento mucho que las cosas hayan acabado así. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias amigo.

Después de eso ninguno de los dice nada, por unos largos diez minutos. Solo siguen caminando en silencio por las oscuras callejuelas de Springfield.

Lenny no sabe que decir. Por un lado, se siente mal por Carl, pues sabe lo contento que estaba con su actual relación, la cual, ya había durado cerca de 2 meses.

Pero, por otra parte, siente una rara emoción. Una emoción malsana que, aunque lo niegue, lo hace sentirse bien; porque finalmente Carl había dejado a Laura y eso significa, que él es libre de nuevo y que ya no tendría que escuchar lo "maravillosa y perfecta que ella era".

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar, se siente enfermo, se siente como el peor de los amigos; y aquella sensación que tanto lo inquieta, vuelve para hostigarlo de nuevo.

Inmediatamente, trata de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y busca algo que decirle a Carl que pueda reconfortarlo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

No obstante, Carl se le adelanta y comienza a hablar. Habla sobre algo completamente diferente, algo que no tiene nada que ver con Laura. Con eso, Lenny comprende que su amigo no quiere hablar más sobre el tema, y mucho menos que él lo mencione. Pues, aunque Carl Carlson es un hombre afable y sociable, en el fondo es callado y sumamente reservado con sus cosas, y esta es una de ellas.

Lenny acepta esto sin ningún problema y le sigue el juego. Juntos, siguen caminando y hablando de quien sabe cuantas tonterías. Pero a pesar de las risas y las bromas de ambos, Lenny puede notar que él no está bien. Lo sabe porque lo ve en sus ojos, esos ojos oscuros que por lo general son alegres y serenos y que ahora están tristes y apagados.

De nuevo, siente ganas de decirle algo que lo anime, pero no sabe que ni cómo. No sabe cómo ayudarlo sin que él se enoje porque volvió a sacar el tema a colación.

De pronto, se le ocurre una idea, pero es arriesgada y solo lo ha hecho un par de veces en el pasado y en circunstancias muy difíciles:

La primera cuando eran niños y a Carl se le murió su querido perrito Dug; y la segunda, cuando tenían 19 años y su amigo recibió la trágica noticia de que su padre acababa de fallecer, todo gracias a un maldito imbécil que lo atropelló y que ni siquiera tuvo la intención de detenerse para ir a ayudarlo. Solo huyó como la rata cobarde que era y dejo al señor Carlson agonizando en medio de la calle…

Lenny aún recuerda el dolor que sintió Carl en aquellas dos ocasiones y por eso está seguro de que él no tomará a mal lo que está a punto de hacer; pero, aun así, le da un poco de miedo que esta vez reaccione de una manera diferente.

Sin embargo, no puede soportar verlo tan cabizbajo y mucho menos por esa mujer a la que jamás toleró y que, en el fondo, siempre sospechó haría sufrir a su amigo. Así que al final su impulso le gana a su miedo y tomando todo el valor que hay en su interior, comienza a acercarse lentamente a él.

Primero da un paso y luego otro. Su corazón empieza a latir más deprisa y su estómago se ha encogido de repente. Él trata de ignorarlo, por supuesto y sigue avanzando. Y es que, aunque ellos son muy amigos y se conocen desde hace muchos años, siempre procuran guardar su distancia, y en la medida de lo posible, evitan el contacto físico, ya sabes, por el que dirán.

Una cosa es abrazarse y parlotear cuando están con Homero y Barney en el bar, perdidos de borrachos porque ahí no se ve mal. Pues, como todos saben, cuando se está ebrio, no se tiene tanto control sobre el cuerpo, los movimientos y mucho menos sobre lo que se hace o dice. Y es normal que cuando ya se ha perdido la cuenta de todo el alcohol que se ha ingerido y se está entre amigos se hagan bromas, se digan incoherencias, o se apoyen y se sostengan cuando ya no pueden ni caminar.

Y otra cosa es estar completamente lúcido (apenas habían bebido un par de cervezas esa tarde) y caminar por las silenciosas y solitarias calles de Springfield, en compañía de su mejor amigo. de ese amigo al que Lenny quiere tanto, por quién haría lo que sea, y por el que siente tantas cosas extrañas. Ese amigo que no sabe porque, tiene la virtud de hacer que algo en su interior tiemble.

Es cierto que en Springfield prácticamente todos los conocen y saben que su relación, solamente es amistosa, pero, aun así, es mejor ser cuidadosos y nunca dar motivos que puedan dar pie a chismes o especulaciones de ninguna clase.

Lenny sacude la cabeza ante tales pensamientos _Esas son tonterías_ , se dice. _Carl y yo solo somos amigos y a los dos nos gustan las chicas._ _Nadie tiene porque pensar mal de nosotros. Solo basta recordar el jaleo que armamos junto con Barney y Moe en el colegio de señoritas el mes pasado. Además, esto no es algo malo, es solo para animar a un amigo._

Y con eso en mente, sigue acercándose más y más a él. Su corazón late cada vez más rápido y las piernas le tiemblan como si fueran gelatina. Finalmente, queda casi pegado a él; solo los separan unos 15 cm. Pero Carl, que está tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

Lenny estira su brazo izquierdo, muy despacio, con la intención de abrazarlo. No sabe porque, pero mientras hace ese movimiento, siente que empieza a sudar. Él por supuesto, trata de no pensar en eso y después de lo que le parece una eternidad, rodea a Carl con su brazo, y su mano por fin puede tocar el hombro de su más querido amigo.

Inmediatamente siente miedo, miedo porque no quiere que Carl reaccione mal y se aleje. Pero al mismo tiempo, siente como una corriente eléctrica lo recorre por completo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la planta de los pies y los bellos de la espalda se le erizan descontroladamente. Definitivamente, son cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Sin embargo, esa nueva y porque no decirlo, fabulosa ola de sensaciones, se desvanece cuando Carl se tensa un poco bajo su mano.

Lenny entra en pánico y siente cómo por un segundo su corazón deja de latir. Pero afortunadamente no dura mucho, pues Carl, ha dejado de moverse y no ha hecho ningún intento de alejarse, al contrario, se acerca un poco más, permitiendo así, que su brazo se apoye mejor sobre él.

Si Lenny pudiera describir cómo se siente en este momento, la palabra más precisa sería eufórico. Porque la sensación de poder tocar a Carl, de poder mover sus dedos a través de su hombro y sentirlo tan cerca de él, es algo incomparable, es algo, simplemente insuperable.

Ambos siguen caminando como si nada, cuando de repente la gruesa voz de Carl corta el silencio tan prolongado que había surgido entre ellos.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo Lenny. Eso es todo lo que dice, pero no necesita decir nada más. Pues con solo esas 5 palabras, Lenny comprende que sus miedos son infundados, y que a Carl no le ha molestado en lo absoluto, aquel abrazo que en secreto y desde hace mucho tiempo, ha querido darle.

Y es estando así, que él quisiera poder decirle tantas cosas. Decirle por ejemplo que Laura nunca valió la pena y que es una estúpida por haberlo dejado ir. Desearía poder decirle que siempre podrá contar con él sin importar lo que suceda, porque lo quiere, lo quiere muchísimo como amigo, claro está. Porque esa es la única forma en la que él lo quiere ¿cierto? como amigo, solo como eso, nada más. Se repite una y otra vez hasta convencerse de ello.

Quiere decirle tantas cosas, y sin embargo al final solo le contesta de manera despreocupada y casual, que para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse; acompañado de una sonrisa radiante que, a pesar de su estado de ánimo, Carl no puede evitar devolverle al instante.

Oh, si tan solo Carl supiera lo guapo que se ve cuando sonríe. Si supiera lo mucho que brillan sus ojos cuando lo hace y lo mucho que su sonrisa cautiva y perturba a Lenny al mismo tiempo. Si él supiera todas esas cosas… pero no, él nunca las sabrá, no de su parte al menos. Porque eso significaría el fin de su amistad, o por lo menos, cambiaría la forma en la que su amigo lo ve y eso es lo último que quiere que suceda.

No quiere que Carl piense que él es …. bueno, que él es… raro. Porque no, él es completamente normal, le gustan las chicas y lo único que siente por Carl es un cariño de amigos, un cariño de amigos que se conocen desde niños, solo eso y nada más.

Pero al estar así, al tener a su _amigo_ tan cerca de él, una parte de su cerebro, esa que siempre lo cuestiona y lo fastidia sobre lo que siente y piensa, no puede dejar pasar la ocasión para hacerle notar lo bien que se siente al poder abrazar a Carl. Lo maravilloso que se siente tener su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo y lo mucho que desearía, poder acercarlo más para… be…

Sin embargo, la última palabra que su mente iba pronunciar, se queda en el aire, ya que Lenny se prohíbe a si mismo terminar de pronunciarla. Aquella palabra, esa que comienza con la letra "b" y que solo aplica para las parejas, no para los amigos, a pesar de que se conozcan desde siempre.

Lenny frunce el ceño y niega todo lo que su mente ha dicho. Porque, aunque quiere muchísimo a Carl, no es como para desear poder abrazarlo todos los días, mucho menos para querer besarlo. Aunque tiene que aceptar que se siente muy bien la sensación de su mano sobre su hombro y que él tiene unos labios muy carnosos y… ¡Basta!

Es cierto que se siente bien al abrazar a su mejor amigo, pero solo es porque sabe que esto lo hará sentirse mejor. No por las tonterías que su mente entreteje, se repite una y otra vez, casi como si fuera un mantra para tratar de creérselo. Mientras sigue caminando junto con Carl en la noche sin rumbo, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque lo niegue más tarde, que este momento nunca se termine.


End file.
